


Femslash stories

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories ranging from very short to possibly long. I will add more relationships when I see fit to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laurel/Nyssa-Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Laurel, well at least in this story. I thought it was stupid that this never happened, so I thought it should.

Nyssa walked into Laurel's room and could smell the faint scent of her all over the room. She could have fallen apart, she could have trashed the apartment in a fit of rage, but she didn't. All she could do was sit on the bed and attempt to lose herself in Laurel's scent. An onslaught of memories came into mind and she felt herself reliving the pain and confusion she felt when Sara died. Damien Darhk will pay for killing her Laurel, no matter the cost. She drifted to sleep in Laurel's bed, hot tears running down her cheeks, both from anger and from sadness. \---------- "Again." Nyssa said and Laurel got back up, huffing. "You-," "Left your guard down and allowed the opponent to attack. I could have been seriously hurt of dead by now." Laurel said and Nyssa set down her weapons. "What are you doing?" "I think it's time for a break. You seem to be moody, Sara's death wasn't your fault." Nyssa said grabbing Laurel's hand. Nyssa went to flip Laurel on her back, but was surprised when Laurel countered her and had her pinned. "Good." "Yeah, I know." Laurel said getting up and wiping her sweat with a small towel. "I'm done for the day, wanna stay for dinner?" "Sure, I'd love to." Nyssa said and Laurel smiled as they moved furniture back before cleaning up. They ordered food and watched a movie until falling asleep in each other's arms. That was the first time Nyssa had felt truly herself since losing Sara. \---------- When Nyssa woke up in the morning she reached out for a familiar warmth only to remember that it was gone forever. After the realization had settled, she felt a cold that had been gone for months. An emptiness so horrible she couldn't take it, there was a hole where her heart was supposed to be. She'd lost Sara, got her back, and then lost her again, now she's lost Laurel, the only thing keeping her sane in this craziness.


	2. Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak- Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Felicity watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be in Laurel's POV.

I watched as Felicity pounced onto the bed and settled next to me with the bags of food she insisted we get for movie night. We were watching some movie that Oliver said was absolutely perfect. Felicity mumbled something about me being unnaturally warm and radiating heat. We spent the majority of the movie cuddling and eating popcorn, but when a particularly graphic lesbian love scene decided to pop up, I felt Felicity shift her weight on top of me.

"You okay?" I asked her and she nodded. "If you want we can pause the movie and take care of your little problem."

"I don't have a problem Laurel." Felicity said and I smiled at her.

"I'm just looking out for you babe. I know how you get sometimes, but I wouldn't love you any other way." I said as Felicity pouted and then kissed me. We watched the rest of the movie and Felicity only squirmed a bit, but only when I kissed her neck and ran my hands up and down her sides.

"Laurel, you wanna help me with that problem now?" Felicity asked me and I nodded. "Thanks, it's starting to hurt a little." I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her softly. She laced her hands in my hair and I sat up a bit, pulling her onto my lap. "Damn." 

"What?" I asked her smiling into her neck. She shook her head and buried her face into my neck before I slid my hands up her back to her bra strap and pulled back. She yelped and bit down on the side of my neck. "Ouch, play nice I'll get the handcuffs." 

"If you get the cuffs out, I'm going home and you won't get anything for a month." Felicity said and I brought her face to mine before kissing her passionately. We made out for what felt like hours before I slid her shirt over her head and kissed down her neck before kissing along her collarbone and to the point where her skin met bra. "Hurry up babe." I unhooked her bra and kissed around her nipples before twirling my tongue around the left one while lightly pinching her right nipple knowing exactly how she likes it. 

"I love you Felicity." I said as I switched nipples. She moaned loudly as I blew on her left one quickly before twirling my tongue around her right nipple and sucking. When I was finally done with that, I released my mouth with a popping sound and then kissed my way down her stomach before pulling her pants down and taking my own clothes off. "I see somebody took my advice and started training." 

"Yeah, pretty soon I'm gonna have abs and you won't seem as impressive in that department next to me." Felicity said and I pulled her underwear down with my teeth. I licked the through her dripping cunt before circling her clit. She tasted sweet, addictive almost, but I had a mission, make Felicity come without teasing her that much. I slid my tongue inside of her several times before wiggling it around inside of her. "Laurel, fuck me." I took my tongue out and slid my fingers in, pumping at a pretty steady pace. I added another finger and swirled my tongue around her clit as she moaned loudly into my ear and fisted my hair. 

"You're being a little rough." I said and she loosened her grip before screaming my name and cumming. I removed my fingers and licked them clean while Felicity recovered from her orgasm. I repositioned us so that I could grind against her and she could get off too. I started at a slow grind and could tell she was sensitive from the previous orgasm I had given her, merely hours before. I ground even faster against her and smirked as her breath quickened and she bit my shoulder to not scream out as she came. I was still a little ways away so I let my hands travel down and I easily slid a finger inside myself before adding another and throwing my head back in pleasure, looking up again when I felt Felicity's gaze practically burning into my skin. 

"Cum for me." Felicity whispered in my ear and that was enough to push me over the edge and come undone. I noticed Felicity lean down and lap up the juice before coming back up and pulling me in for a breaktaking kiss. I could taste myself on her lips as she had been able to taste herself on my lips moments before. "I'm sort of tired, do I still have clean clothes here?" 

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said and she nodded into my shoulder as we laid down and cuddled before falling asleep.


	3. Sara/Nyssa- Skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa admits she didn't like Skittles that much and Sara makes her eat all of the different types of Skittles to find her favorite one. Fluff and possible stomach aches are ahead.

"What?" Sara asked in disbelief of Nyssa's last comment. "They're like the greatest food in the world."

"I don't find Skittles that appetizing." Nyssa said and Sara looked utterly offended. "Look, I just don't like sweet things that much." 

"I bet Hitler didn't like Skittles." Sara said crossing her arms. She left the room before Nyssa could say anything else and Nyssa just sat there on the bed, waiting for Sara to come back and do something to get her to love Skittles as much as the blonde. When Sara did return, she came in with a couple of bags and set them all on the bed. "Well, you said you hadn't had Skittles in forever, so obviously you haven't had the new types. So, I bought them for you." 

"Sara, how much did this cost?" Nyssa asked Sara as she shrugged and shoved the receipt in her mouth. Nyssa climbed over the bed and pulled it out of the blonde's mouth before gasping at the amount of money she spent. "Sara, this is way over your paycheck." 

"Well, it helps when I have your credit card." Sara said smirking. "Sorry, but I didn't realize how hungry I was until I got to the store. I may have went overboard, but I was nice and got you a salad for after you eat this shit." 

"Fine." Nyssa said and Sara smiled, grabbing a bag of Skittles out of the first bag. They spent the next hour sitting in bed eating multiple packs of Skittles. "How does your stomach not hurt beloved?" 

"I'm magical babe." Sara said and Nyssa rolled her eyes, leaning in for a kiss. Sara slid her hands behind Nyssa's head and pulled her assassin girlfriend closer to her. "You smell like junk food and I love it." 

"I will never understand you Americans." Nyssa said, her face inches from Sara's. They closed the distance and Nyssa slid her tongue inside of Sara's mouth and Sara let her girlfriend take the lead. They kissed for what felt like eternities before Nyssa pulled away, breathless and smiling. "You taste good." 

"You taste like Skittles." Sara said and Nyssa shrugged. 

"Maybe Skittles aren't so bad." Nyssa said pulling Sara on top of her and leaning back on the bed. "I love you."


	4. Selina/Harley- Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to get over the Joker, Harley gets on a dating site and accidentally sets herself up with CrazedCatThief, who happens to be her friend Selina Kyle.

"Are you sure a dating site is what you want to use Harley?" Ivy asked her friend as she set up her dating profile. "It's a little weird, what you accidentally set yourself up with a total creep?"

"I doubt there'll be that many creepsters out ta get me Red." Harley said and Ivy rolled her eyes laying back on the bed they bought together. "Besides if everythin' works out well, you'll have the bed to yerself." 

"I'd rather have you safe than the bed to myself." Ivy said and Harley shrugged it off. The computer made a noise, indicating that somebody had messaged her. "CrazedCatThief, really Harley?" 

"Hey, I'm crazy and you love me. Maybe they'll be nicer than Mistah J." 

"Fine." Ivy said going to the doorframe and stopping to look back on her friend. "If your heart gets broken, don't come crying to me." 

"Name one time I came cryin' to you." Harley yelled and Ivy didn't reply, leaving her in silence. "I'll show her." Harley spent the next two weeks talking to this crazy cat thief and each time digging a bigger hole for her grave in Ivy's eyes. Ivy hadn't talked to her the entire time and Harley was a little bit worried, but never stopped talking to her little internet friend. 

"Harley what are you doing?" Ivy asked her blonde friend as she got ready. 

"I have a date, with my internet friend. It'll go great and you'll come cryin' ta me when you're left all alone." Harley said putting on her shoes for their casual date. She walked out of their apartment and towards the diner they were supposed to meet at, Harley sitting at the bar, waiting for her friend. It was probably 15 minutes before somebody approached her. 

"Harley, what are you doing here?" Selina Kyle asked Harley. 

"Gotta date with some crazed cat thief." Harley said and Selina's face dropped. "What's wrong kitty cat?" 

"Harley, you have a date with me." Selina said and Harley made an 'o' with her mouth. "Yeah, should we do this or what" 

"Sure, I don't see why not?" Harley said and they took a booth in the corner. The rest of their night was pretty calm, no murders or stealing shit. Selina walked Harley home since it was dark and stopped in front of her apartment door. "So, that was fun." 

"Yeah, it was." Selina said nervously. She leaned in slowly and was taken aback when Harley pulled her face towards hers in a crushing kiss. When Harley pulled back Selina was in a daze and Harley was smirking like crazy. 

"You're not the only one who can steal stuff." Harley said going into her apartment, smirking.


	5. Thea/Felicity- Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea can't bring herself to sleep in Laurel's apartment since she died. Felicity might have a solution for that.

Thea walked into the apartment and noticed how quiet it was. She slightly expected Laurel to walk out of her bedroom and tell her that pizza or takeout is on the way, but that's not going to happen. Laurel wasn't going to magically come back into her life like Sara did, Laurel probably wasn't coming back anytime soon. Thea went to the near empty fridge and a tub of ice cream out with two spoons before walking to the one place she knew would make her slightly happier, Felicity's. She walked while eating her ice cream sat outside Felicity's doorstep before hearing the door open and Oliver walk out, not so happy. 

"What's wrong?" Thea asked Oliver and he walked off without a word. "Fine then." She said knocking on Felicity's door. When Felicity opened the door looking slightly more pissed off than Oliver, Thea knew something was up between them. Probably Oliver being an asshole about something he shouldn't be. 

"Come on in, I'm sure you're cold out here. Is something wrong?" Felicity asked Thea and she nodded. "What's wrong?" 

"I can't stay in Laurel's apartment without her there anymore. It's quiet and I keep expecting her to come in telling me that there's takeout or something, but she doesn't and I can't deal with this anymore." Thea said starting to cry, Felicity wrapped an arm around her friend and smiled as she let out several choked sobs. "The nightmares are the worst. Laurel was always there when I had a nightmare, she was the only person who knew how to comfort me. I've lost the best thing that ever happened to me." 

"It's okay, you can stay with me for a while." Felicity said and Thea quietly thanked her before putting the remains of the ice cream in the freezer. "Well, do you want to watch TV or something?" 

"Nah, I think I'll just try to get some sleep." Thea said and Felicity nodded. "Night." She said stretching out on the couch. 

"You can sleep with me if you want to. In my bed I mean, it'd probably be really inappropriate to sleep with my ex-fiancee's little sister." Felicity said and Thea nodded. "Not that I wouldn't sleep with you, it's just that'd be a little weird. I'm going to stop talking now and get some sleep." 

"I don't think you realize how adorable you really are Felicity." Thea said and Felicity nodded. They went to the bed and laid down, Felicity's arms automatically wrapping around the younger girl's body like Laurel had with her after particularly bad fights she'd had with Oliver. "Ollie never told me you were a cuddler." 

"If it bothers you, I can like not do that." Felicity said and Thea eased into her arms. "I guess that's my answer." 

"Thanks." Thea said turning around to kiss Felicity. When Felicity didn't react she pulled away, slightly horrified with herself. "Sorry." Felicity pulled Thea's face to hers and kissed her passionately, allowing her hands to wander around Thea's body and Thea's to do likewise with hers. 

"It's okay." Felicity said putting her arms back around Felicity's waist and lightly kissing her neck. "Night." Felicity said as she slowly drifted off to sleep. When Thea had finally drifted to sleep she noticed that weird empty feeling she had when Laurel died was suddenly gone. She felt whole again.


	6. Carrie Cutter/Laurel Lance- Meant for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where they get symbolic tattoos that lead the person to their soulmate. Cliche I know, but this might be a little different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't tag the AUs I use. It seems easier to just like have it in the chapter summary.

Carrie Cutter was never like other girls when it came to marks. Carrie was practically born with hers, it appeared on her chest when she was 3 months old. Other girls waited around for their marks and the ones who had their marks waited for people who shared that mark. Over the years she watched as desperation grabbed people by the collar and they attempted to fall in love with somebody they weren't meant to. Carrie didn't care about the mark, she felt it shouldn't control her. She spent the majority of her life not giving a shit about the mark at all, but then it started burning.

The first instance was when she was hired as security for a party at Tommy Merlyn's house. A woman brushed against her and instantly a burning sensation was sent from her mark to the rest of her body. It was like something was awakening inside of her, like somebody had set fire to her blood. She was aware of everything around her, but at the same time felt oblivious to it. As she looked into the woman's eyes she felt her heart skip a beat and then the second she looked away and went on, it was gone.

The next time it happened, she was in a courtroom on trial. She was sitting on the stand while her lawyer asked her a few simple questions about her mental health, which was definitely not the best. Things seemed to blur together until Laurel came up, the second their eyes connected the mark on her chest started to sting a little. When Laurel was finished, Carrie stepped down and listened as Laurel provided evidence that would get her thrown in a cell, either in a federal prison or ARGUS. On the way out of the courtroom, she accidentally brushed up against Laurel, the burning sensation returning to her as strong as it had years before.

The last time it happened, she was out causing mayhem around Starling City. She had found herself interrupted by Black Canary, who wasn't going to take her down this time. She threw a punch and it nearly hit, the vigilante blocking at the last second. They made brief eye contact and the Black Canary seemed to be distracted, Carrie taking her chance and tackling the vigilante to the ground. She was put her fingers on the vigilante's face when she felt a burning sensation, but this one hurt. The pain seemed to be shared as the Canary withered in pain too.

"What did you do to me?" Black Canary asked and Carrie shrugged. "I've something like that, but never that strong. A friend told me that's what happens when you meet the one made for you."

"I don't believe in soulmates." Carrie said and Black Canary scoffed.

"You'd think the crazy stalker would, but I guess not." Black Canary said, almost instantly regretting it because of the look on Carrie's face. "Jesus, didn't think you'd react that way."

"Nobody ever does, do they? All everybody sees is the crazy homicidal stalker that obsesses over people. It doesn't stop there, my thoughts telling me I'm not good enough, nobody will love me, that even the person I was made for would look away in horror." Carrie said a single tear falling down her face and Laurel reaching up to wipe it off.

"I'm sorry, it's just that's the only side of you I know." Laurel said and Carrie nodded.

"Maybe you should get to know another side of me. How would you, Laurel Lance like to go on a date with me?" Carrie asked and Laurel looked shocked at the fact Carrie knew who she was. "That day, after my trial, we touched and it was like a second ago. Except for the part where it hurt like hell."

"Sure." Laurel said still obviously nervous about Carrie knowing her secret. Carrie wasn't sure what happened, but she leaned towards the Black Canary and cupped her face in her hands. Laurel leaned forward slightly and Carrie closed the gap between them, placing her lips on Laurel's. For once her thoughts weren't constantly bothering her and she didn't feel inferior or the urge to kill. It was almost like every little thing that bothered her before was gone, she was content, happy even.

"I won't tell anybody our secret." Carrie said kissing her on the cheek and running home. She felt a tingling on her chest and went to the nearest mirror to check it out. Her mark was disappearing right before her eyes, a warmth replacing the mark. On the other side of town, Laurel was watching her mark disappear, smiling like an idiot thinking about her soulmate.


	7. Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn- Can't Help But Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night in bed allows Ivy to reflect on her relationship with Harley.

"Night Red." Harley said kissing Ivy's cheek. It wasn't common to have nights full of lazy kisses and cuddling and even though she'd never admit it, those were Ivy's favorite. Under old circumstances, Ivy would have known better than to think it would last. Those days, Ivy could do anything for Harley, but it was never enough for her not to go back to that insufferable clown. To him it was just a game he would always win, the loser always her or Harley. Luckily, the Joker had been lost due to an unfortunate accident, leaving her as the only person for Harley to run to.

She remembers all the times in Arkham when they shared little kisses occasionally, but all of them in secret and very quick. When they broke out, Ivy and Harley's relationship dynamic got even more messed up. The Joker had Harley on a leash practically, meaning he could let her go as far as he wanted, but the second he snapped his fingers, Harley was his again. It got to the point she stopped caring when Harley would come over, but then something changed in Harley. She had stayed for almost 6 months, they had a nice life, and then he wanted her back again. She came without second thought and that's when something in Ivy changed, she stopped caring when Harley came over after a fight, but it wasn't all bad all the time.

They had good times, plenty of passion filled nights, and some nights like this where they just fell asleep in each other's arms without caring about what happened the next morning. Ivy thought about when she realized she was in love with Harley and how scared she was. Sure Harley loved her, but then it was as a friend and not a lover/girlfriend. Ivy knew that now she had a keeping Harley and that's what mattered. That they were happy and Harley loved her, that was all she had ever wanted.

"Red are you okay?" Harley asked looking up at her girlfriend. Ivy smiled at her and Harley and kissed her gently.

"Perfect." Ivy said and Harley relaxed into her arms. Ivy wasn't lying, she had Harley for herself and it looked like it would last. For once in her life things actually were perfect.


	8. Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph reveals her feelings to Cass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and that I haven't updated in forever, but there's been some shit going down in my life so, yeah.

Stephanie Brown was in love with Cassandra Cain. It was painfully obvious to almost everybody around her except for her boyfriend Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain, and possibly Jason Todd. Lately Dick and Babs had been teasing the fuck out of her for it, but she didn't care a whole bunch up until a particularly difficult mission where Cass almost died.

In that moment, Stephanie froze up. It was like she couldn't do anything but watch as her friend and crush was about to fall from a six story building. Luckily in the last second, Jason caught her and that was the beginning of their little relationship. Now Steph gets to watch Cass be happy with not her which is almost as bad as almost letting Cass die because she froze. Well not she was staring at a smiling, happy looking Tim Drake and it was honestly a little painful knowing she'd ruin his happiness with breaking up with him for something that wasn't even a sure thing or close to it.

"Tim, can I talk to you?" Steph asked and Tim nodded before following her to a more secluded place in the mansion.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tim asked and Steph rubbed the back of her neck while trying to figure out the right words for telling him.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, but I don't want to date you anymore." Steph said and that wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but it was a lot better than telling him that she's leaving him for something that didn't have a snowball's chance in hell. "Sorry, hopefully we can still be buddies."

"Damn it, I owe Jason $50." Tim said and Steph took a step back before looking at him weird. "We had a bet, he said you'd leave me once you had the guts to admit you liked Cass. I told him he was hysterical and said you'd stay with me, but for a couple of weeks now, I wish I hadn't made that bet because it was really obvious."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go attempt to tell Cass and hope she wasn't in on the bet." Steph said walking out of the room and towards Cass' room. She knocked on the door and was met with a shirtless Jason Todd with an arm around Cass. "I'll come back later."

"Nope, you two talk. Something tells me I have money to collect from Timmy." Jason said leaving and Cass led Steph to her bed where they sat in an awkward silence until Steph decided to man up and say it.

"I like you." Steph blurted out and Cass gave her a weird look. "Not like a friend, but more like I like the idea of being with you."

"Okay." Cass said and this time it was Steph's turn to give the weird looks. "I'll go out with you."

"That was surprisingly easy." Steph said and Cass kissed her before walking out hand in hand to the kitchen for lunch.


	9. Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak- Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's convenient that Sara can do pretty much everything isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's an old episode of Arrow where Felicity is jealous of Sara and this is around that time.

To say that Felicity didn't enjoy watching Sara and Oliver spar was a lie. It was nearly enough to make her go into sensory overload. Sara seemed to be everywhere at once and it amazed Felicity to no end. Sure it wasn't a secret that she was trained by assassins, but there was so much other stuff that Sara was really good at that amazed Felicity.

It was like she was made by the government to sexually confuse girls like Felicity. As Sara got Oliver onto his back, Felicity faked paying attention to her computer. Oliver left for a super important business meeting or something about his mom, he wasn't sure which one it was and she didn't seem to care because she was having a front row seat to watching Sara Lance do push up in nothing but a sports bra and a pair of shorts that seemed so short they should be illegal.

"So, you like the view?" Sara asked and Felicity realized Sara's eyes were looking directly at her. "I didn't realize your eyes were so dark, they always seemed lighter."

"Well, um, there's been some things on my mind and maybe that has an effect on my eyes." Felicity said not knowing where her sentence was going herself. "Are you cold?"

"Actually I'm quite warm, but thanks for the concern." Sara said with a wink. "So, can you do me a favor and pick up a pizza or something?"

"Um, sure I guess." Felicity said placing her order and hacking in a discount. She picked it up and when she got back Sara was wiping the sweat off of her body. "Pizza's here."

"Thank you." Sara said and the two of them ate the pizza together, Sara having convinced Felicity to play a movie on one of the computers. They ended up watching Dream Lover which Sara had briefly remembered catching on TV one day and being interested by. "She's absolutely insane, but it's kind of hot."

"I guess." Felicity said and Sara wiped a bit of sauce from her face. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sara said and Felicity felt herself leaning in towards the taller blonde. Their lips met briefly and Felicity wasn't sure what to do, that brief kiss was great, but she hadn't gone this far with another woman since high school and that was experimental. "We don't have to."

"I want to." Felicity said and Sara took the opportunity to move on top of Felicity. She kissed down the blonde's neck and unbuttoned her shirt, leaving a trail of kisses down her torso. "What if someone walks in?"

"They'll get something thrown at them." Sara said laughing. Felicity would by lying if she said that Sara's lips on her body felt different than anybody else's, it was better than any guy that'd ever touched her before. Sara straddled Felicity and played with the hem of her pencil skirt. "You look cute like this, half undressed, frazzled, that cute blush spreading across your cheeks."

"Thanks." Felicity said and Sara reached behind Felicity to undo her bra. "Should I take my glasses off?"

"Depends on how you want this to go." Sara said and Felicity kept them on for the moment being. "Slow and soft, got it." Sara ran a hand up and down Felicity's leg, stopping whenever she felt the fabric of Felicity's underwear. Felicity wondered what Sara would think of the cute Wonder Woman underwear that she'd decided on.

"I like you." Felicity said and Sara smiled, kissing her passionately. Felicity ran her hands up and down Sara's stomach, feeling her abs beneath her fingers and wishing she could be as lucky as to have those. Felicity knew it was wrong, she was aware of the circumstances at which those were probably acquired, but they were badass as hell and Felicity wanted nothing more than to be like Sara. The Sara that was good at everything she did because it was just her, whether it be something complex or mundane, Sara was good at it.

Felicity didn't expect herself to be jealous of the woman currently pulling her skirt down her legs with her teeth. All of it faded whenever Sara pressed a soft kiss to the wet spot in her underwear. Her breath hitched and Sara took it as a good sign, so she hooked her fingers around the edged and pulled them down slowly.

Sara rubbed from the inside of Felicity's thigh up to the top of her rib cage with one hand while using the other yo hold one of her legs open. Sara's tongue lapped at the wetness emerging from Felicity and smirked against her soft flesh whenever a particularly high pitched or loud moan came out of her mouth. Once Sara was sure that Felicity was wet enough, she teased the girl's entrance with her tongue and then slid in a finger, curling and twisting with each thrust.

"S-Sara." Felicity moaned, coming as Sara added another finger.


End file.
